A Teen's Guide To Cross Dressing
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Cody and Riley Thomas have just moved from France to go to Ouran Academy. The thing is, this isn't just a brother and sister. Cody, the girl, cross dresses as a guy, and Riley, the guy, cross dresses as a girl. How long before everyone finds out? Pairings may develop... Maybe...


Hi. I just had this idea. Tell me if you want me to continue ;)

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Cody! Come on!" Riley was jumping around happily, long blonde wig flowing.  
Cody's little brother crossdressed, but it's not like she could judge him. She did too.  
"I'm comin'. Keep your hair on." Cody said, smirking slightly at the comment.  
Riley glared at her over his shoulder, "Don't say that. Do you know how expensive this was?!"  
"Yeah. You still owe me two hundred dollars." She walked on past him, "Now come on or we'll miss the start of class."  
"I don't know where my class is!" Riley cried, dashing after Cody.  
His long-sleeve black dress blew out behind him. It had a white ribbon just under the bust. (If Riley was actually a girl...)  
Cody wore a button-up blue top with black jeans and black skater shoes with green accents.  
In fact, either sibling found themselves more comfortable in the opposite gender-styled clothes.  
"That's why we're going to the office." Cody said, talking like she was explaining to a four year old.  
Riley crossed his arms, "Shut up."  
Both of them walked through the pink halls.  
Riley went charging ahead, leaving behind his sister.  
"Little wretch." She mumbled. Riley looked around, peering around corners and windows, before he crashed into someone.  
He fell backwards.  
"Ow!" Riley looked up and saw a dark haired boy with glasses.  
"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up.  
Riley smiled, "Yes thank you."  
"Oi, Riley! Why'd you run off!" Cody growled, walking up behind him. There was a significant height difference, even though the two were only a year apart.  
Then Cody saw the boy with glasses, "Oh. Uh, hi?"  
"Hi..." The boy said, light reflecting off his glasses.  
"KYOYA~!" A blonde boy exploded from a nearby room, attacking Glasses.  
He shrugged the boy off.  
"What did you say your names were?" He asked.  
"We didn't." Riley said.  
"Well what are they?"  
Riley smiled, "I'm Riley Thomas. Class 1-A."  
"And I'm Cody. 2-A." Cody gave a small nod, then started steering Riley away by his shoulders, "Now if you'll excuse us..."  
"Hey! Codyyyyyyyy~!" Riley whined, struggling against his sister's grip.  
"Shut up and walk." Cody hissed, shoving him forward.  
"Fine! But get off me!" He punched her hand, which she quickly pulled back.  
'Kyoya' and the blonde guy kept watching them as they walked away.  
"Huh. Weren't they weird." The blonde commented.

~~~

Riley stood outside his classroom.  
So this is it, huh? The moment of truth. He took a small breath and pushed the door open.  
The teacher, at the head of the room, turned to look at him.  
"You are the new student, correct?"  
"Yes ma'am!" Riley said happily.  
"Introduce yourself please, then go and sit down next to Mister Hitachiin."  
""Uh..."" Two voices called out in unison, ""Which one?"" A set of red-haired twin sat on either side of a brown haired boy.  
"Kaoru." The teacher said.  
The twin on the left gave a little salute.  
"My name is Riley Thomas. I'm 15. And I come from France!" Riley said, gave an adorable smile, then skipped over to the seat and sat down.

~~~

Instead of hesitating like her brother, Cody shoved the door open and walked into the classroom, ignoring the stares he got from everyone.  
She walked up to the teacher, "I'm the new guy."  
The teacher looked down at her, "U-uh... Please introduce yourself... Then sit down next to Mister Suoh."  
"Sure, whatever." Cody turned to the class, "I'm Cody. I'm from France... And if you touch me I'll murder you." The glint in her icy-blue eyes challenged anyone to object. No-one did, so she walked down to her desk and sat down.  
Tamaki Suoh was the blonde she had seen earlier.  
He was eying her warily, as if she might attack him at any second.

~~~

Cody walked down the hall to where she knew Riley's classroom was.  
When she saw him, he was surrounded by people, including two redhead twins.  
Rolling her eyes, Cody walked into the little mob and picked him up, slinging him over her shoulder like a bag of flour.  
"Hey! Put me dow~n!" Riley whined.  
"We're getting lunch." Cody said, just before the twins stepped in front of her, ""Put the girl down!""  
"She's my sister, whadda you care?" Cody asked, shoving past them, but they trailed along behind the two.  
Riley looked down at them, "I wouldn't bother. He's gotta death grip."  
Both siblings had gotten used to calling each other the opposite sex. It was instinct now.  
""Can we eat lunch with you?""  
"Yes!" Riley answered at the same time Cody said, "No."  
"Yes!"  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Argh!" Cody pulled Riley off her shoulder and held him in front of her, "WHAT. IS. YOUR. PROBLEM?!"  
Riley looked at the ground, "I just want to make friends Cody..." She mumbled.  
Completely against her will, Cody's heart softened. She sighed, "Fine."  
She set her brother down on the marble.  
The twins instantly hugged him from either side.  
""Come on Riley!""  
Cody quietly followed after them.

~~~

"Riley! Get back here!" Cody sprinted down the hall after her little brother, who was skipping along between the twins to a music room.  
"Nah! I'm going with the twins!" Riley said over his shoulder.  
Cody ground her teeth in annoyance, "Well where are you going?"  
""The Host Club!"" Hikaru and Kaoru said, smiling.  
Cody paused, "Uhm... Is that as bad as it sounds?"  
Hikaru looked at her funny, "What are you talking... Oh. Oh God no."  
Kaoru sniggered, "I can't believe you didn't get that!"  
Riley glared at Cody, "You had to say that, didn't you! You're so dirty minded!"  
"It's not being dirty minded, it's having a sexy imagination." Cody clarified, smirking.  
"Oh shut up and come on." Riley took her hand and towed her along, the twins just in front of them.  
Then Cody dug her heels into the floor, "Hang on. Is that Suoh guy in this club?"  
Hikaru turned around, "Um, yeah. Why?"  
Cody's eyes widened and she looked at the floor, "Nothing." But she pulled a black and green cap out of her pocket and pulled it on, slightly sideways.  
The four of them reached Music Room 3.  
Hikaru and Kaoru opened the doors.  
Two rose petals fell down from the ceiling.  
"Well..." Cody glanced down awkwardly, "That was... Impressive..."  
Kyoya was sitting in the room, tapping away on his laptop.  
He looked up, "Oh, hello you two." His eyes travelled to Cody and Riley, "And you... I don't think we've been properly introduced." He stood up and strode over, "I am Kyoya Ootori. The vice-president of the host club."  
"Hi." Cody gave a small nod, "I saw you in my class."  
"Mm. Yes. I too am in class 2-A."'  
Riley looked up at her, "Hey Gray, you're in his class."  
Both second years looked down at him, "Yeah. I am." Cody said, then looked back at Kyoya, "This is my little sister Riley. She's fifteen, but she looks twelve."  
"I DO NOT!" Riley yelled, shaking Cody violently.  
Cody continued to talk to Kyoya, "She get's easily mad sometimes. AB blood, y'know."  
"I'm type AB."  
"Good for you. I'm AB too."  
""AB?!"" Hikaru and Kaoru screamed diving behind a couch.  
Cody rolled her eyes, "Guys, calm down. This is my bad side. My other side is a hyper insane freak."  
""Oooh,"" They got out from behind the furniture, ""Cool! How do we activate that side?""  
"Like I'm gunna tell you."  
The doors burst open and Tamaki stood there, a tiny blonde and a tall dark haired boy behind him.  
"CODY!" Tamaki shot over to the crossdresser, "Do you know anyone from France called Anne-Sophie Grantaine?!"  
Riley looked utterly confused, "What does he know about Auntie?"  
"AUNTIE?!" Tamaki screeched.  
Cody straightened up, "Yeah. Our aunt's name is Anne-Sophie Grantaine. She was gone for ages, but we met her about three years ago."  
""Huh, that's about the same time Tono came here."" The twins mused, ""Hey boss, who's Anne-Sophie?""  
Tamaki seemed to disintegrate around the edges, "M-my... Mother..."  
Cody snapped, "WHAT?! YOU'RE MY FREAKIN' COUSIN?!"  
Riley stared, "Woah. Auntie did say something about having a son who was blonde and lived in Japan. Do you play piano?" He asked.  
Tamaki nodded furiously.  
"Holy shit!" Cody gasped.  
She clenched her hands.  
I need something to hit...  
She spotted a couch, then staggered over to it, before slamming her fist into the plush cushions.  
There was a terrible snapping sound.  
Cody took a step back.  
The couch collapsed in on itself.  
"You owe us four million yen. Go and get changed, you're working for the host club now." Kyoya said, as if to routine.  
"What?!"

There ya go. Please review~!


End file.
